Two weeks to Notice
by isheebishee
Summary: Cameron has a plan to finally get Dr. House, but will her plan Backfire? Day 9 brings some fun! Please R&R :
1. Two weeks notice: Day 1

AN: Hey everybody, I thought of this story last night when I couldn't sleep and thought that it would be a good idea, because I know exactly where to end it and how everything will play out. Please be kind and review if you read because reviews give me the power to update lol, and I am sure you will all know just by reading this what is going on but if you have any questions than I will answer them :D…anyways on with the story!

**TWO WEEKS TO NOTICE:  
Day One**

"This is my two weeks notice." Your heart pounds as you let the words fall from your mouth, effortlessly; you don't sound nervous, 'Good.'

That all seems to fall to pieces as he turns to look at you. You shift in your spot in front of his desk, trying to keep the eye contact that you know will make or break this plan.

"Okay." It's all he says and you don't shake his hand this time, instead you turn and leave without another glance at him, leaving him to chew on his thoughts.

You make your way down the hallway, the lights seem bright today. 'What if the plan doesn't work?' There is no room for errors now.

Stopping at the lab where you see Foreman and Chase you smile slightly and sit down beside them. "What's wrong", Foreman asks you. You look over at him with your innocent eyes and say, "I just gave my two weeks notice." You choke on the words a bit, knowing that this truly could be your last two weeks.

They look at you like you are crazy, either crazy or like you have just told them that you are dying. You decide on crazy and you smile at them again, "Don't worry its all part of my plan," you say. The smirk on your face as you leave has Chase smiling like a little boy and Foreman knows exactly what it is about, "This is about House isn't it?" Your smirk widens as you close the door and walk away from the both of them.

You make your way back to the conference room, realizing you forgot to make the coffee today. House is standing there by the pot. "There's no coffee." He says, and you just nod your head as you walk by him. Your shoulder hits his as you move past him. 'Perfect.'

You start the coffee, intentionally leaning over the counter so that he can catch a glimpse of your butt, and it works. As you turn you catch that those crystal blue eyes are on you.

"Why Dr.House were you checking out my ass?" You laugh as you sit down in front of your lap top, putting on your glasses.

"I was making sure you didn't screw up my coffee." He says bitterly, and limps towards his office, his red mug in hand. "I want you to work the weekends." The door closes behind him.

You decide as your sitting there that this is good; you now have 4 more days than you would have to make your plan work. 'He wants me.'

It's lunch time so you grab your bag and head towards the cafeteria. He is there. You make sure he didn't notice you noticing him. He didn't, but he sure did notice you.

You stand in line and order a Rueben. His favorite. You smile at the lunch lady and make your way towards a table, you spot one right beside him and Wilson, 'too close'.

You see another about five tables away, with people in between to block his view slightly and decide to sit there. Foreman and Chase are sitting on the other side of House and Wilson about two tables away. You sit down at your table and take a big bite out of your sandwich, washing it down with chocolate milk, your favorite.

You don't know that he is watching you, but he is, and Wilson notices as well. You make sure you have nothing on your face, just in case.

"Allison come sit over here with us." You hear the two boys call you over and decide this is a very good idea. You look over towards them, over House and Wilson, pretending not to see them and stand up. You nod to them and pick up your tray moving over towards their table.

You move past Wilson and House and you see him look away, down at his food, so you don't acknowledge him, instead you give a weak, "Hey," to Wilson and put your small hand over his shoulder. House notices, and so does Wilson.

You sit down with Chase and Foreman, "I didn't see you guys over here."

It's the end of the day and you dread going home, 'the end of day one', you think to yourself.

You gather your stuff and leave, calling it a day.

**PS**: REMEMBER TO REVIEW….PLEASE! lol


	2. Day 2

**TWO WEEKS TO NOTICE:  
Day two**

You come into work early. He is there already. You make your way into his office before after you stare at him for quite a while.

You move in front of him where he is sitting in his chair, and he looks up at you giving you a skeptical look. "You look like you want to give me a lap dance." He commented not moving from his current spot. "You wish, I need to sort the mail," You say as you nudge him to move…but he doesn't.

You take this as a sign to further your plan. You stand in front of him; his eyes are just as the perfect level to see your butt in those hip huggers you decided to wear today, something to peek his curiosity. Your shirt is a little shorter than usual and when you bend to grab the mouse your shirt rides up, showing a small tattoo that you got when you were sixteen.

"House I can't sort the mail this way, I'm going to hurt my back," You say looking back at him, for about the millionth time this week catching him staring at you.

"That tattoo must have hurt your back." He replies back to you smirking, and you pretend like you didn't want him to notice, pulling down your shirt so that is no longer able to be seen.

He moves from the chair and into the conference room to get some coffee, and you know that there is none made. He limps back into his office frustrated and you peer up at him over your glasses. "What's wrong?" You already know, but play dumb.

"The coffee is not made." He grumbles and takes back his seat by whacking you in the leg with his cane. You smile and stand up, "What are you going to do without me House?" You ask mockingly and move to make the coffee like you always so…it's routine.

You grab his cup and fill it for him. "Just the way you like it." You smile an angelic smile and brush back your hair as you walk out of the office swaying your hips from side to side.

You can feel his eyes watching you, all part of the plan.

Its lunch again and today you see House and Wilson, and you make your presence known to them.

You grab Wilson's shoulder as you make your way by him. "Hey Wilson, can I talk to you after lunch?" You look at him with your innocent eyes, pleading with him to agree. "Sure, meet me in my office," He manages to spit out as he knows House is glaring at him, and his mind is reeling trying to figure out what is going on, but so is Wilson's.

You meet him in his office right after, he only got there a few minutes before you and he is looking at the papers on his desk, pretending to read them.

He looks up at you and waves his hand for you to sit down. You do. "Thanks for taking the time to talk to me Wilson, I just came to tell you that I quit and I'll be leaving next week." You hold your head down a bit, waiting for the question you know will come.

"What? Why?" He asks and you look up with a puzzled look upon your face.

"House never told you I was leaving?" You knew he wouldn't tell Wilson, because he figures he can get you to stay. "…I can't tell you why, but I'm sure House will tell you," you say and you stand to leave, but before you go you give the confused Wilson a hug.

You know as soon as you leave tonight, Wilson will tell House exactly what you told him.

It is the end of the day, so you pack up and leave, knowing you will be able to sleep well tonight, and that House certainly won't.

**Please REVIEW:) **


	3. Day 3

**Two Weeks to Notice:**

**Day 3**

You come in**extra** early today, just to make it in before him…and you do. The hospital is quiet in the morning so you sit at the conference room table, plotting.

You see House coming down the hall, he looks tired, the plan is working. He doesn't see you so you pretend like you don't see him either, pulling out a mirror from your bag and your lipstick. Red lipstick.

You watch from the corner of your eye as he makes his way into his office and slumps down into his chair, looking around to each one of his toys. He picks up his ball and throws it into the air. He misses and it crashes on his keyboard.

You try and hold in your laughter as you hold up the mirror and open the lipstick. You glide it over your lips and smile at yourself in the mirror, popping your lips before you stand up and he sees you look at him. You pretend to be embarrassed, like you hadn't known anyone was there.

You turn on the coffee before you strut into his office, with your head held high. You smile at him, "Why are you here so early, House?" You ask him. He looks up at you and back away, perhaps not wanting you to see how beautiful he thinks you are? Who knows?

"Getting some extra work done," he places his hands over the scattered papers and picks one up looking it over, "Ah this is what I was looking for." _Liar_, you think. "Why are you here so early Dr. Cameron, unless you were getting some extra work done also," he looks at your lips, "which I don't think you need." He smiles and you cock your head confused.

_Was he giving me a compliment or was he really wondering?_ You don't know so you decide to leave without another word, no case, therefore you can go work in the clinic to avoid him, just what he needs…a cat and mouse chase.

You make your way to the clinic until lunch time, and you wonder briefly if you should go, but you decide it is better if you don't let him see you until the end of the day, so you stay and work through your lunch. _Damn him making you starve. _

It is finally the end of the day so you take off your lab coat and make your way upstairs to grab your bag, knowing he will be there. You bend down to grab your bag from beside the table knowing full well that your top is very low cut.

You stand up and sling the bag over your shoulder. He stands infront of you. _Where the hell did he come from? _You move away from him and make your way form the door, but he blocks you with his cane. "House what do you want?" You ask, already knowing exactly what he wants. You.

"Why are you quitting?" He asks, his voice gruff and sexy. _Your heart almost melts. _"House i don't have the time, cane we talk about thsi tomorrow?" You say as you step around him and hit his shoulder for the second time this week. He stumbles a bit and you reach out to grab his shoulder. "Sorry," You whisper, before you make your way out the doors.

_He's starting to notice. _


	4. Day 4

HELLOOO everybody!Thanks a lot for all the wonderful reviews and I fixed my grammar and spelling in this one, well I tried my hardest lol, and I tried to make it a little longer, I am sure the next few chapter will be much longer as I have some good ideas for them :)…anyways here is day 4!

**Two Weeks to Notice:**

**Day 4**

You come in an hour late, hoping that this will throw him off…he won't suspect anything, and it will definitely peek his curiosity.

He looks at you as you walk in giving you an evil glare. You smile at him, "Car troubles…" you mumble, trailing off as you notice that you have finally gotten a case and that they are in the middle of the differential.

You hear Foreman and Chase muffling their laughter with their hands, so you shoot them a deserving evil glare of your own. "We have a patient?" You say with a hint of excitement in your voice.

"Scott… and you would have known if you were here," he looks away from you and writes down some symptoms that he remembers as you sit down.

"His name is Stan," You hear Foreman correct him, and continue to tell you that he is a 36 year old male. He keeps talking but you aren't listening as you are watching House go for the coffee.

You watch as he holds his red cup up to his mouth and takes a sip, you smile seeing what is coming next. He spits it back into the cup and his face scrunches up, "This coffee is horrible!" He says and his eyes throw daggers towards Chase, who you suppose attempted to make the coffee today.

"Well maybe if Cameron was here on time then it wouldn't be." Chase stares at you now and you blush under all the eyes that are on you at that moment, including his.

"Yeah what are you guys going to do without me?" You furrow your brows and then you smile, "I guess you could always go across the street and get your coffee every day…" You say as Foreman and Chase stand up and smile a discreet smile at you. You smile back as you stand up to follow them.

"Ah, ah, ah Dr.Cameron, we still have to have our talk," You hear House say and your heart jumps, _oh yeah, the talk_.

Foreman and Chase nod at you sympathetically as they leave the room and make their way to the lab, leaving you to stand there, your back facing him.

You turn around on your heel and give a weak smile at him, before following him into his office where you sit down in front of his desk and he sits behind. You cross your hands and place them in your lap, smiling, almost giddy at the opportunity you have right now.

"Why were you late?" He asks, as he props his leg up onto his desk and grabs the ball that you had seen him playing with the other morning; you refrain from laughing at the thought as you look at him, trying to look scared.

"I told you car troubles." Simple answer and the right answer. Maybe not for him, but for you…in your plan.

"That's a lie." He says placing the ball back down on his desk and leaning forward a bit in his chair. He has that smug look, but you are about to shatter it.

"Yeah it is," You state matter-of-factly. You lean in closer, close enough that he can smell your strawberry lip gloss.

"Why?" He asks again.

"Does it really matter…." You start to ask if it matters why you were late, but he interrupts you. "No, you lied…why?" He is leaning even closer now, too close for your liking, for if he gets any closer you might just have to kiss him.

"Everybody lies remember?" You say as if he had only forgotten. Using his own line against him was a good idea.

"Everyone except you." He says, and you know that's not even the half truth, you don't lie very often, but you do keep secrets.

"Everybody has **no** exceptions," You say as you stand up slowly, and make your way towards the door. And just as you are at the handle he calls out to you, "You never told me why you were leaving…"

You know he is only saying this now, not because he has just remembered, but for an excuse to make you stay a while longer, 'maybe he enjoys your presence.'

You stop and glance back just to catch his blue eyes on you as he throws his ball towards you. You catch it and hold it in your hands for a moment, thinking of what to say next.

"I was never going to tell you House," he notices the way you say his name but he doesn't say anything. "I'm sure you can figure it out…you always do," you say, smirking at him just like he always does and you turn to make your way to the lab.

The rest of the day is slow as you try and avoid him, while you are running tests and are in the patient's room, the patient is quite cute. 'How could you use this to your advantage'? You know it's wrong but it could work.

At home that night you can't sleep… how has this turned around on you? You find yourself needing him more and more every day.

**Please review**…I swear they make me post faster LOL.


	5. Day 5

Hey everyone, thank you for so kindly reviewing to my story. I am so sorry that i have not been posting lately, but i assure you that there is alot more to come in the meanwhile, because i am off from my exmas :) :) :) YAY! lol Anyways here is the next part. I really liked this part, i hope that you do too :D

**Two Weeks to Notice:**

**Day 5**

You come in late, not intentionally, today you slept in. You heard the alarm go off but instead of waking up to it you threw it across the room and buried your head under the pillow. You really didn't get a good sleep last night. Why is your plan backfiring so much? _Do you really think that you will have to leave the hospital and find a new job? _

Your heals are clicking quietly and quickly across the hospital floors and you make your way through the doors and into the elevator. Even just the sound of the ever so soft music in the background is making your head pound. Hangover? No, just lack of sleep.

Your heels click louder as you make your way towards the conference room, trying to quicken your pace to make it there a little earlier. There really is no need for a rush, considering you are already late. But everyday is a rush when you work with Dr. House.

You smile to yourself as you open the doors and place your bag down on the table. House is looking at you so you turn quickly on your heel to look at him as well. Your smile fades as he opens his mouth.

"Car troubles Dr. Cameron?" He asks you, and your smile returns as you see he is only playing games with you. That's okay, because you are playing games too.

"Oh yeah, big ones." You put extra emphasis on the word big and watch as his grin widens. Your smile also widens at the sight of his. His big goofy grin is what you almost love most.

You grab a mug and pour some of the dark coffee in it. Without adding anything to it, you take a sip. Scrunching up your face you swallow and hold the mug away from you as if you are thoroughly disgusted.

House looks over at you and for the first time notices that you are drinking out of his red mug. He snatches it from you and takes a sip of the coffee, effectively making close to the same face as you.

"I like it." He states simply, and you frown. Your eyes are dark now as you look over at him, knowing exactly what he is doing. He is showing you that you are no longer needed.

"Has a vanilla taste to it," you hear him mumble and you almost spit out the water that you have been drinking, trying to rid yourself from the bitter tasting coffee.

"Hmm, same flavor of lip gloss I'm wearing," You say rubbing your finger now along your lips seductively while looking into his dancing blue eyes.

You walk from the room swaying your hips, to make sure his eyes are drawn to your ass.

You make your way towards the patient's room with a smile upon your lips, that won't seem to go away. You're silently applauding yourself for a job well done, without even knowing you were doing something to move along your plan you had.

_What was his name? Scott? No that was what House had called him; his name is Steve, no Stan! _You stand there in the patient's doorway going over names in your head as you think of something to say.

"Hi, I'm Cameron and I'm one of the doctors on Dr.House's team that will be treating you," you manage to say. This man is fairly attractive and if you can get him to like you right away than this plan will fall right in your lap.

The man looks over at you. His hair is messy, and his face is slightly pale, but he still looks good.

"Dr. House, I haven't met him yet." The man says, and a smirk appears on your face.

"I wouldn't count on meeting him, he rarely visits his"- you are in the middle of explaining House when he himself walks into the patient's room.

_Shit! _You curse in your head and look down away from House's gaze that is upon you; your lips. He is looking at your lips, trying to see if it truly is your vanilla lip gloss that was on his mug. _Technically we kissed, _you think to yourself, giggling at the very thought.

House turns his focus over to the patient that is staring at the both of you like you have two heads.

"Hi, my name is Dr. House, and I am here to take your family history; Dr. Cameron here will be taking some of your blood," He says, and you stare at him like he is crazy, or as if he has two heads if your looking at it from the patient's point of view.

The patient nods so you sit down on a small chair on the opposite side of the bed that House is on. You grab the patient's arm and turn it over gently, as you grab your gloves and make a big show about putting them on. You snap them loudly to get the mans attention and you do, but you also get Houses.

You run the alcohol swab over the spot on his arm that is going to be punctured. You do it gently while biting your lip in concentration.

House is asking questions by now, so the attention is no longer on you but on him. His attention is mainly on the patient, but you can see him sneaking a few glances over your way.

You stick the needle in his arm and he looks over feeling it go in. You look up at him and smile softly.

You're done taking the blood and House says to you, "thank you Dr.Cameron that will be all."

You smile at him and push your hair out of your eyes. As you walk out you kick his cane from where it is resting. It falls and you look back.

"Oops," You smile and turn so that you can bend over perfectly in front of him. You do and he glares, so obviously seeing that you meant for that to happen.

The patient smiles.

Once out of view you linger for a few seconds just long enough to hear what the patient has to say to House.

"You with her?" he asks, and you are now listening extra carefully.

"No." Is all that House says, but you hear something else, something that tells you he really wants to be.

"So she's single," the patient says almost to himself.

PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW :) It is greatly appreciated. :)


	6. Day 6 Day time

**Hey Everyone! Here is the next part, which will be split into two, because it went longer than expected. So the next part will probably be up tomorrow. Thank you so much for the reviews they make me so happy lol. Anyways enjoy! **

**Two Weeks to Notice:**

**Day 6**

It's Saturday, and you're contemplating calling in sick today. Your not sick, so why would you? Probably because there are butterflies flying around recklessly inside your stomach and you have no idea what to wear.

You shuffle through the cupboards looking for some coffee. Even though there is always coffee at work, you decide this morning you need a boost. Something that will give you a good kick in the ass to get you going; to make sure that you will go through with this plan of yours.

You've decided on wearing a knee length skirt, it is black and slimming…even though you are thin already. Your top is low, but tasteful and your hair is up in a loose curly bun.

You look in the mirror quickly before grabbing your keys and downing the rest of the coffee in your mug. Decent, you look pretty but as if you didn't mean to.

Yu rush out the door in a hurry and your nylons snag on a nail in the door. "Shit!" You curse out loud and close the door hard behind you, causing it to make a sound that echoes through the still street.

No one else is up at this hour and you wonder to yourself if House will even be there yet. You pray that he won't, because if he isn't your plan can be out into full speed, and he won't be there distracting you. If the something you want is too close to you, you lose your focus. And with House that statement is nothing but true.

You drive at a steady pace to work, watching as the small Houses go by in a blur, it is starting to rain and you curse for the second time today.

You arrive at work early, much earlier than you had ever been there. Except the times you had come in to get away from your own boring life outside of work. Not that your life didn't consist of any fun, but you rarely got out, and when you did mistakes were usually made.

Sitting in the conference room you sit by yourself, seeing as Foreman and Chase are off today, enjoying their lives with their girlfriends. Shaking your head out of the pity you are giving yourself you stand to grab some coffee. It hasn't been made yet. Right, because you make the coffee. Shouldn't have come as a surprise.

Sipping at the freshly brewed coffee steaming in between both of your hands you watch the liquid fall back and forth pondering your next move.

Instead of mulling over your options you decide to go with 'plan A'.

You walk fast to the patient's room, your hair flying behind you that's how fast you are walking, and you are especially grateful no one is there to see you, because you stumble over your feet and have to hold onto the wall for support. Nerves getting the best of you?

Your heart beats harder and harder against your chest as you make your way through the door and sit down beside the man. He was sleeping, but he woke up as soon as you were seated.

His eyes are staring up at you and you have no idea what to say or do. So instead of doing anything you give him a brief smile and make your way towards the door.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" The man calls out and you stop and briskly turn around on your heel. You almost stumble once more but steady yourself before you do.

"Excuse me?" You ask as if you didn't quite hear him right. You know exactly what he had just said but didn't want to let it sink in quite yet.

Your head is spinning as you know this is exactly how you wanted your plan to work.

"I was just wondering if you were single." The man looks down, he is blushing and Cameron grimaces. She wished that she hadn't started this. She didn't need to use jealousy to get to House.

"No," You shake your head for a second as if trying to get your thoughts straight inside.

"I mean, no to having a boyfriend, but the thing is," you start.

"That you don't want to date me." He finishes for you, and you can see he looks rejected. You can't see why you just met the guy; his expectations shouldn't have been so high.

"No, that's not it, it's just that it wouldn't feel right to," You put your hands in the air trying to explain yourself before you looked at him with puppy dog eyes that could fix anything.

"I understand, but would it feel right to date your boss?" He asked, with a grin planted on his face.

"I don't think that's any of your business." You reply firmly, crossing your arms in obvious defense.

"What's none of his business?" House asked coming up beside you.

You smile at him and reply sweetly, "It's nothing House, I've got clinic hours to do," You pat his shoulder as you walk out, expecting the conversation between the two of you to be over.

You wince and you shoulders tense as you hear that familiar sound of House's cane coming up quickly behind you.

"What House?" You turn around on your heal and look at him annoyed, although you love looking into his playful blue eyes everyday at work, and fighting with him about stupid, insignificant things.

"I asked you a question and you didn't answer me, I want to know." He said staring her down like he was as serious as death itself.

"Yes, and I clearly remember telling you…nothing." You pause and look him up and down; he's wearing dark jeans and a black shirt under a brown coat. He looks handsome.

"But I clearly remember it wasn't nothing," He says, looking you square in the eye and gives you his trademark smirk. You dream about that face of his.

"How would you know," You look up at him accusingly and click your heal against the ground frustrated.

"Because I heard your whole conversation," he says and smiles at you, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

"You were spying on me!" You yell at him, and his smirk widens.

"Yes, and stop clicking your heal like that, your turning into Cuddy." House pretended to shudder at the mere thought of his boss, and you can't help but smile just a little.

"So then I guess you heard that I turned that guy down huh? And that he asked me if you and I had you know…" You lean in closer, licking your lips suggestively and you can almost see him drooling.

"If we had what?" he asks, following close behind you as you are now walking away from him.

"You know had sex, I told him that it was none of his business." You lie and watch as House's brain goes into overdrive, like House had said before 'if you look the way you do, and you say what you said, meaning sex, you have to be aware of the effects that it's gunna have on men.'

This time you do know what the effect is.

House stood there with a dumb look on his face, trying to figure out what just happened. You now had the upper hand.

"I'm kidding House, and no this is not some kind of professional power play."

You smile at the thought, and so does he, remembering the exact time that he had said that to you, and how much fun he had watching Chase squirm when you were around. Chase couldn't handle the mention of sex from you, but he thought that he could.

Now it is a game between the both of you.

You are walking down the hall now out of sight and he watches your retreating form.

"Ca-mer-on!" You hear him say, in his incredibly cute whiny voice that he is usually using on Cuddy.

"No House I'm not going to tell you what he actually asked. Go do your clinic Hours!" You yell back to him.

"Clinic isn't open yet!" he yells back loudly and you stop, 'crap'. Now he knew you weren't going to the clinic the whole time.

You smile back at him as you hear him mumble a few more things. "And stop acting like Cuddy, it creeps me out."

**PS Don't forget to review. **


	7. Day 6 Night

**AN: Hey everybody! Thank you so much for the GREAT reviews. Here is the next part of day 6, and you'll probably see why i didn't want to use it as all one part. And some people may say that Cameron seems out of character here, but i would say it's just the other side of her, like the episode where she was with Chase...although then she had a reason to be so crazy lol. Anyways here is is:)**

**

* * *

**

**Two Weeks to Notice:**

** Day 6 Night**

Your whole day went by relatively fast, but didn't end before you could have another encounter with House. You laughed at the thought as you made your way through the dim lit parking lot and towards your car.

House had known that the clinic wasn't even open yet so you had went down there and waited in the waiting room, not having much to do so early in the day. So when the clinic did finally open you were actually quite relieved to have something to do. Plus sitting there so long in the waiting room was extremely boring and you had conjured up a plan.

You made your way to exam room two and sat up on the table trying to think out your plan perfectly. You smiled to yourself and pushed back your hair. You would definitely have the upper hand after this.

You paged House that you needed a consult and he took about half an hour to get there. Either making you wait, or waiting for the perfect time when he wouldn't run into Cuddy.

You are lying on the exam room table when he walks in and you sit up quickly with a small smile falling on your face.

"Dr. Cameron, I must really be rubbing off on you, hiding in an exam room from all those snotty noses out there?" He asks with a grin on his face, and you blush at this moment between the both of you.

"No actually, I need you to check me out." You say in a suggestive tone that causes House's eye brows to wag as he already knows what he is going to say next.

"Well no need, I already have today, Cuddy too…you should have seen what she was wearing today." He says and his grin is much wider as he stands in front of the exam table and eyes you up and down.

You roll your eyes. It's a bad habit by now, but working with Dr. House does stuff to you.

"No my leg, I cut it on a nail this morning." You say as you swing your legs over the edge pointing to the snag in your nylons and the small cut that has bled a little down your leg without you noticing. That is until you were waiting for the clinic to be open.

House gives you his best confused look and looked down at the scrape on your leg, gently running his finger over the snagged nylon. You blush again, but this time just at his touch and how gentle he is being.

"What you need Dr. Cameron is some polysporin, a band-aid, a tetanus shot and a wolly pop!" he says excitedly.

You laugh slightly, before you see him staring at you again.

"What?" You ask, wondering why on earth he is staring at you like you have something on your face.

"Well I can either put the bad-aid over top of your nylons or you can take them off…but it's really your choice what's best," he says in a smart ass tone that you roll your eyes at again.

You hop off the table so you are inches away from him and since he is on his stool he is staring directly at your chest.

He looks up into your eyes as you pull down your nylons and throw them into the nearby garbage.

Hopping back up onto the table you smile and say, "Let's get this over with."

"Yes mam," House replies and salutes to you as he grabs a swab and puts polysporin on it.

As soon as he touches your leg you feel your heart race and you try and steady your breathing before he notices. Shit! Your plan is going against you and he is steadily gaining the upper hand.

You shift a bit in your spot as he finally puts the band-aid on and looks back up at you.

"Now for that tetanus shot!" he says and smirks wickedly as he grabs the needle and swabs your shoulder.

"Here is comes…" he says and you pull back your eyes widening in horror. You never liked needles, giving them to other people that was another story, but getting stuck with one yourself was no fun.

"Is Wittle Awison afwaid of needos?" He asked, talking as if he was speaking to a three year old.

Your eyes dance as you realize he has just called you Allison. He probably didn't even notice himself.

"No, I just don't like getting them…they hurt." You say pretending to be offended and crossing your arms as if you are actually the three year old he was pretending to talk to.

House laughs out loud this time at you and the smirk that was there before fads as a smile now plays on his lips.

"Well then I will just have to go reaaal slow," his laugh is now in his voice as he talks.

You pull your arm away from him. And give him a dirty look, holding onto your shoulder to protect it from him.

You look away from him and pretend to be angry forgetting about protecting your arm and he quickly sticks the needle in.

"Ouch!" You scream as you giggle at the same time seeing the very cute expression on House's face. Is he catching on yet?

"All done," he says, still with that very cute look on his face.

"Nuh uh, I didn't get my wolly pop," You laugh and grab one making your way out of the exam room and to actually grab a real file. You get to work on all the snotty noses and whiny moms as House would say.

When you get to your car you sit in the driver's seat for a few moments, before deciding on going to a local bar…to celebrate. Today you either lost or won the upper hand. Who really knows anymore?

You make your way straight to the bar and sit down a stool, ordering yourself a beer. You make small talk with the bartender and he likes you so you earn 2 more beers on the house, plus some other drink that you can't quite remember that you received from the man beside you.

You smiled at the both of them and ordered yourself another beer, now feeling quite tipsy as you swayed back and forth on the stool.

You stand up and wobble a bit before giggling hysterically and stumbling all the way over to the pool table.

You play a few games and you lose horribly, but there is now a line of men waiting to play you. You think that they want to play you because you are a regular pool shark, but they just think your pretty and want to get you drunk enough to take home.

Each one of them brings a drink and asks to play you, and after accepting the drinks you decide it's only the right thing to do to play them.

After about ten games you feel like you might barf all over the table. You turn around and there is a man holding you up and walking you towards the door. You look up at him and don't recognize who he is, but are very grateful for him to be helping you.

"Hey Cameron who's your hot date?" You hear that familiar gruff voice ask and you turn towards it, seeing House and Wilson at a booth laughing.

You smile goofily before replying, "I have no clue."

You hear House and Wilson yelling but you don't remember why.

"How are you getting home?" House asks you and you reach into your purse, pulling out your keys and jingling them over top of his head.

He grabs them from you and you look in your hands for your keys,

"Shit I lost my keys, I guess I'll take a you know…taxi."

Your night is over and you have no clue as to wear your keys are.

**PS Please review, i love them! lol**


	8. Day 7

**A/N: Hey everybody! sorry for the wait, but here is day 7, the END of the first week. Luckily there is still one more week for cameron to get her point across. Anyways i hope you all enjoy this part and review to let me know if you did :) By the way who else didn't like the last episode seeing House is bed with Stacy. Poor cameron :( **

**

* * *

**

**Two Weeks to Notice:**

**Day 7**

* * *

You wake up and run your hand over your face. The banging in your head just doesn't seem to want to go away and you know it will only get worse as the day goes on.

You make your way into the bathroom and study your reflection in the mirror. It is safe to say you look like complete hell. You hair is stuck to your damp sweaty face and your makeup is trailing down your cheeks.

Stepping carefully into the shower one leg slowly after the other you turn on the water and let is fall down over your aching joints. It feels good to be able to think somewhat clearer.

_What the hell happened last night? Did I see House? What did he say to me? _You can't seem to remember much about the night before, and for a few brief seconds worry if anything happened.

You step out of the shower and wrap a towel around your body. Cool drips of water fall down your back and you shiver. You think of House. He can make you shiver.

As you change into your clothes for the day you change into something casual. A professional jacket over a cute white top that plunges in the front. You choose to wear black pants today, instead of wearing a skirt like the day before.

You lounge into the kitchen and turn on the coffee, taking no notice of the time. Your hair is still wet but you have your makeup on and you are more awake then before. The smell of the coffee in the room seems to give you a burst of energy as if you had already drank some.

You glance over towards the clock for just a second before you realize it is already one in the afternoon. You mentally slap yourself, and are already thinking of excuses in your head. You know they are unlikely to work, considering he saw you last night.

You pull your hair into a loose bun and run towards the front hall looking for your keys as you pull on your shoes. Your head swivels back and forth through the room as you search everything. No keys.

Running over towards the phone you notice there are 5 missed messages. You hesitate before listening to the first one.

It's House. He is asking you how your head feels.

The second one is also him; he is talking about how it isn't good to be late. You roll your eyes. He is late almost everyday.

You tap your foot on the floor beneath you as you listen to the third one from House, "Where the hell are you?" He is asking in a gruff tone that makes you smile. He is taking time out of his day to call you.

The fourth message said, "By the way your car is at my house."

You freeze, unable to think. Your breathe is caught in your chest as you pick up the phone ignoring the last message from who is probably House and dial the number for a taxi.

As you make your way into the conference room House is waiting there for you. He is sitting in one of the chairs, his legs propped up on the table and his can is twirling thoughtfully in his hand. You know he has something to say.

You look towards the white board as you walk in, as he is now pointing towards it with his cane. His face is completely serious.

At first you wonder if your patient had been discharged and you had already gotten another case. That is until you read what the symptoms were.

The board read:

_**Headache**_

_**Nausea**_

_**Fatigue**_

"Differential diagnosis," you hear him say in that smug tone that he has. You have your mouth open slightly at how strange he really is, and how much pleasure he gets from embarrassing other people.

"It's probably just a hangover…I would know." You smile as you say it and grab your head showing him that your head hurts.

"Ah, **my** Dr.Cameron…it can't be. I always pictured you as more of a knitter."

You stop in your place as your pour the coffee for a moment, hearing what he had just said to you, he said my Dr.Cameron.

You turn to face him and see that smug look on his face. You love that look, he looks so sexy.

"There's a lot of things you have learned about me this last week you never knew about."

You leave the statement open, knowing that he will keep talking.

"Yeah, your car doesn't drive nearly as nice as mine." His voice sounds even smugger then before if that is possible and you keep your eyes locked on his. He isn't looking away from you either and you like that. Usually he can't keep contact with you for more than a few seconds.

Your face is serious for a moment as you turn lift your perfectly arched eyebrow and your mouth turns into a lopsided smile.

"I could have driven it home." You stare into his eyes giving him a look that shows him you have no clue how he even got your keys.

"You better get down to the clinic." He finally breaks eye contact with you, and you are relieved. If he looked at you any longer, you wouldn't have been able to compose yourself.

As you got to open the door you remember something, "I don't have clinic duty today…"

His face is serious as he answers you, "You were late."

You make your way towards the clinic and laugh to yourself at that weird encounter. Then again all your encounters are weird. But that time it seemed like he truly cared. Why else would he have called five times today wondering where you were?

Runny noses and worried mothers fill the rest of your day. Your head throbs hard and you have become irritated diagnosing cold after cold after cold.

At lunch which really can be more considered as dinner you make your way towards the cafeteria.

You stride towards the line and grab a salad and some water before sitting down at a small table for two.

You down a few tablets with your water and lean your hold your head in your hands. You are so tired that you wish that you could just go home, but you know that House is going to ride your ass today. Not that you mind.

"Headache?" You hear a friendly voice ask you from behind and you turn around. Wilson is standing with a tray in his hand and House is behind him looking annoyed that they aren't sitting yet.

"Yeah, probably because I haven't eaten yet." You answer and turn back around, expecting the conversation to be over.

"Yeah right, that's what it was from," You hear House's voice now and see that Wilson has sat down across from you.

You roll your eyes at him and rest your head back carefully in your hands. There is no way you can even think of doing anything for the plan today.

"Are you sure it isn't from all those drinks those guys bought you last night?" Wilson asks his eye brows raised in a questioning manner.

You turn around to face House now, a cold look in your eyes.

"You told him!" you yell at him, becoming angry.

"Well it was kinda hard not to." He replies rolling his eyes, as if it was obvious.

He pulls up a chair and sits down at the edge of the table, you can feel his leg rub against yours, but you ignore it.

"How was it hard?" Your whispering now, as you realize the attention you have drawn towards yourself.

"I was there," Wilson laughs as he grabs the back of his neck as if the situation is embarrassing him. You wonder for a moment how he could be embarrassed about this, when he is flirting with the nurses all the time.

You lean back in your chair and groan slightly, closing your eyes to block out some of the bright light.

"You look like you had some fun." Wilson adds as he sees she isn't going to say anything else, and House is just sitting there with a glint in his eyes and a smirk on his lips.

"I wouldn't know." You say opening your eyes, thinking of a plan right then and there.

Wilson laughs harder now and you look over at House whose eyes have lost their glint of amusement.

"You almost left with someone." House snaps, looking into your eyes and making you shudder. "There is something new I've learned, you go home with random men…maybe that's why you married a dying man? You didn't even know anything about him; you just jumped in bed with him."

Your eyes water as you stand up; this is not how you wanted your plan to go.

"I'm taking the rest of the day off." You say coldly and turn your back to the two men at your table. Now you don't even know how you feel about House. Was he jealous, or worried?

He stares at your retreating back for a moment before he bites into his sandwich.


	9. Day 8

**A/N: Hey Everyone! I am SOOO sorry that i have not been updating for like a billion years lol. But i am back now and hopefully will have more time this weekend to update somemore! Hopefully you guys like this next chapter, because i know i did. Please Review and tell me your thoughts so that i know what kinds of things you guys would like to see Cammy do in the upcomming chapter:) Thanks guys! i love ya:D **

**Two Weeks to Notice:**

**Day 8**

You walk into work with your head held up high; you are not going to let House get under your skin, well at least any more than he already is. You walk past the nurses station flashing your friendly smile and a small wave towards Brenda who you chat with on occasion, you like to hear her complain about House and everything he does, because when she does you think of all the things that he does that make you simply fall head over heals.

With a quick shake of your head as if to get rid of the thoughts that are swirling around inside you press the 'up' button for the elevator and wait for the doors to open; when they do open they are empty and you are glad because you don't want to pretend to be happy in front of all the strangers that do the same. The quiet of the elevator doesn't keep the thoughts of him away, yet they keep you occupied on the lonely ride up.

Throwing your bag down on the conference room table you move to where the coffee is and pour yourself a large cup, you are ready for House to barge in any moment and drill you with questions or with piercing glares in your direction.

"Bad night?" Foreman asks, and you turn in your heels towards him, your eyes wide, amused at his question.

"Try the whole weekend," you say, sipping at the coffee that is warming your hands from the cold outside.

"House?" This time Chase is the one talking and you smirk at him, confirming that, that is indeed what it is.

"I may need back up with my plan." You say leaning up against the counter and setting aside your coffee.

"I thought you had him all figured out", first it was Foreman with the skeptical look and questions as he grabbed himself a coffee, and then it was Chase,

"Yeah, and you really think he will listen to us!" Chase said, as he took his pencil from in between his lips and stared up at me. What was with him and those damn crosswords and chewing on pencils anyways?

"No, it's not like that, I need to get my car back," you tell them, hoping that they will agree to help.

"What happened to your car?" Foreman turns to you and you blush, embarrassed to tell him what really happened.

"We had wild sex in it!" House said as he waggled his eyebrows and limped into the room grabbing your coffee that was in your hands and takes an exaggerated sip.

"You wish!" You defend yourself, causing his eyebrows to rise higher and his lips to curl into a smirk at the hostility in your voice.

You grab your coffee out of his hands and sit down at the table. Keeping your eyes focused on the file on the table, you effectively ignore him and you can see him getting fascinated; you know that next he is going to do or say something that will make you seething mad.

"I'm picking up my car from your place tonight House," You say looking up as no one had spoken yet, and you can feel the tension in the room coming from Foreman and Chase as they have no clue of the situation.

"Can't, Paula's coming over tonight," He says, grabbing the file from your hands and making his way towards the whiteboard. He's like a child on the playground competing over a toy.

"Right, the one you have to pay to do you, right?" You say, trying to look as serious as you can as you say it. You weren't quite expecting those words to fall from your lips but they did and there was no taking them back, and again Foreman and Chase were dead silent through the entire thing, watching you and House as If it was a tennis match.

"You're just jealous cause I won't pay you," He mumbled, rolling his eyes and showing that this was nothing but some playful banter to him, so you decided to roll with it.

"You're already paying me…" You say looking up at him for a brief second before taking a long sip of your coffee.

"Ah, touché" he says, pointing his cane to you before turning to get himself his own coffee.

Just as he does you stand to get up and end up spilling coffee all down the front of your shirt, and it was a new shirt, a new white shirt at that. You gasp as you stand up and look down at your shirt which has become quiet see through and is not leaving much to the imagination. Your pink bra is glaring them all in the face, more like they were all glaring at your pink bra.

"Shit, that's hot!" You say as you slam the rest of your coffee onto the table.

"Yeah it is," it was House and he was grinning like a fool, again wagging his eyebrows in your direction, his eyes stuck on your chest.

You laugh lightly as you watch him walk away and Chase tries to dab your coffee soaked chest with a napkin. You bat him off before following House into his office.

"So about yesterday…" You say, going into serious mode.

"About yesterday…" he repeats looking up from his game boy that was making lots of crazy sounds and into your eyes, okay not into your eyes.

"Yeah, what was that all about?" You ask, placing your hands on your hips.

He continues to stare, before he shakes his head and looks up into your eyes for real, "Sorry what did you say, I can't pay attention when your fun bags are doused in my favorite drink." He looked back down towards your chest just to get his point across.

You smirk and cover your chest, folding your arms over yourself.

"Why were you such an ass yesterday?" You ask as you sit down in the chair in front of his desk.

"I was just stating the obvious," he shrugged, looking back towards his game boy and pressing rapidly on the few buttons.

"No that was not the obvious, I did not just jump into bed with my husband, I loved him!" you shout, anger getting the best of you, and you said you weren't going to let him get under your skin.

"You don't need to convince me of that…" he said, meeting your eyes, his blue eyes looking quite soft.

"House I was drunk, I didn't know what I was doing!" You are screaming now, tears pricking at your eyes, and making them look glassed.

"Exactly Cameron!" His voice was loud, booming through the entire room as he stood his cane connecting with his desk. You slinked back into the chair, quiet afraid, because you hadn't seen him like this before; you had only heard him yell like this at Wilson. If Wilson was the only one he truly cared about, then maybe him yelling like this meant he cared about you?

"You had no idea what you were doing, how can you be so naïve?" His voice was quieter now, but there was still that anger lingering in his words.

You stood up and let tears spill down over your cheeks as you walked towards the door.

"Cameron." You heard him say, his voice gruff and impatient.

You turned around to face him and he threw you one of his shirts out of his bag, "Put this on, Chase won't be able to do his job with you looking like that," he explained, keeping his eyes towards the floor.

"Thanks…for the shirt" You say quietly, holding the shirt to your chest and leaving.

You walk quickly down the hall and towards the girls' bathroom, urging yourself not to cry anymore, but the tears continued to fall freely. You wipe them away with the back of your hand as you sit in the stall, pulling off your shirt that was sticking to you. Holding up the shirt that House gave you in front of you, you let yourself smile for a second. 'Rolling Stones' it says. You press the shirt to your face and breath in, letting the aroma of House fill your nose; it is a comforting smell, although he always has the ability to make you feel so nervous.

That night you drive to House's place, remembering the route from that last time you were there. Your heart races as you stand at the door and hold your hand up to knock on the wood. You hesitate, keeping your hand frozen in place as you listen to the flawless music coming from beneath the door and out to you. You can feel your heart jump into your throat as you imagine his fingers falling gracefully over the keys in front of him, no doubt a glass of scotch sitting on top.

You let out a long breath before finally letting your hand hit against the wood. The music stops suddenly and there is rustling in the house. You close your eyes and picture him grabbing his cane and making his way to greet you, probably cursing under his breath for being so rudely disturbed, although you know he knows who it is.

The door opens and your eyes quickly flutter open, "You look surprised, did you not expect me to open the door, because that's usually what happens, you knock and the person on the inside opens the door," He says this all in one breath, making hand gestures and funny faces all at once.

"I thought you would be busy with Paula, or she would be busy with you…you know." You say as your face breaks out into a very wide smile.

"I cancelled…can't have any interruptions, it ruins the mood," He says, and you laugh, although you know there may be a chance he isn't lying.

He is blocking the door from your view, although the view of his apartment wasn't what you were here for anyways. You look up into his eyes lost in thought when he interrupts you,

"So are you just going to stand there, or are you going to tell me why you're here?" he asks, leaning heavier on his cane and staring into your eyes.

"Keys…" You manage to say as you shake your head.

He drops them in your hand and you shake your head again because he had them in his hand the entire time.

"You are so strange," You laugh as you turn to get your car.

"That's no way to say thank you!" He yells before he remembers something else, "…and where's my shirt?"

You look back twirling your keys thoughtfully as he would twirl his cane. "Im wearing it stilll," You yell back.

**PS: I know i took a long time and i will try and update more now if i get the time! Please review:) Thanks for reading guys. There is ALOT more to come, and i assure you, you won't be dissapointed with the ending to this story either!**


	10. Day 9

**Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing, and to all those who are reading as well. Sorry that it took me so long to get day nine up, but i was kinda stuck..i've got to work this story perfectly for the end to work out right...which is gunna be great! at least i hope lol. Anyways review and tell me what you think, even if you just review to tell me what i need to change that would be great! Thank guys!**

**Two Weeks to Notice:**

**Day 9**

* * *

Barging into his office you linger in the doorframe watching him click the mouse a bunch of times before eventually focusing his attention on something else, his yo-yo.

"Hi, Dr.House," you say sweetly sashaying up to his desk and sitting down gracefully in the chair.

"Dr. Cameron…" He says looking up and stopping mid sentence as he looks at you and the yo-yo flies into something glass on the desk, smashing all over the floor. He doesn't even notice and you raise your eyebrow at him.

"What?" You ask, looking down at yourself.

"Your fun bags are popping out," he says nodding his head towards your chest.

"Not really," you answer, looking down again at your shirt.

"Not really? They are practically screaming for Chase to grab them." He says it with a straight face and you wonder how he isn't laughing.

"I doubt that…and why Chase?"

House stands up and walks over to you motioning with his cane for you to get up and follow him into the adjoining conference room.

"Twenty bucks says his eyes are permanently glued to them all day, and why Chase… because he's stupid," he says, a little too playfully because it makes you laugh and his attention is back down at your breasts. At least now you know how to get his attention.

"You're on."

You both walk into the conference room and as soon as Chase looks over at you his eye are stuck on your chest.

Sighing you throw your bag down onto the table and grab your wallet, flipping a twenty in House's direction. He bats its away and walks past you to the coffee machine.

"The days not over yet," he says waggling his eyebrows and smacking Chase in the back of the head as he limps by him, watching as his pretty blonde locks fall into his eyes.

You make your way for the door but House calls out your name, so you stay behind waiting to see what he has to say. Foreman gives you a curious look as he walks out and Chase tries his hardest to keep his eyes on the floor.

You stare at House expectantly waiting for him to talk, but he just sips his coffee and then looked down at you.

"Are you going to keep ogling my breasts or are you going to say something?" You ask, putting your hands on your hips.

"Can't I do both?" He grins, setting his coffee aside.

"Sure but then I get to stare at your," you pause looking at him for something to say, "…big cane," You finally say, but it comes out as a whisper and you blush profusely.

You hear him laugh and you look back up into his eyes and smirk slightly at your odd choice of words.

"Why Doctor Cameron, you've gotta get your mind out of the gutter…or out of my pants," he says, his grin growing wider as you blush more and it creeps across your chest.

"House what did you ask me here for?" You ask, crossing your arms over your chest and looking him square in the eye. You really don't want to be there any longer than you have to, because your confidence is losing to your nerves.

"Oh right, my shirt," he says and you look down at the floor a little disappointed, you thought that he would have something more to say than that. You thought maybe he would have asked you not to quit, and that he would tell you he needed you.

Wilson is standing outside the conference room not sure if he should come in; you wave him in smiling at him. If Wilson sees what happens next, he will be sure to get House going afterwards.

You grab the shirt from your bag and slowly walk it over to House. You stop in front of him holding it tightly in between your hands, your breath hitches as you look up to meet his beautiful blue eyes, knowing Wilson is watching the whole time.

"I forgot to wash it," you say holding it up to your nose, "sorry if it still smells like my perfume," You let go of it pressing it up against his chest.

"I'm going to get cooties," he mumbles and stared down at you.

"You may have already gotten those from Paula…or you know something else," You laugh and walk away, but not quick enough before you hear Wilson say,

"That was hot."

You lost twenty bucks on day nine.

Ps--> Please Review :) They are greatly appreciated

ISH


End file.
